


Listen to Your Old Man

by HuggerMuggered



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fatherly Geoff, Platonic Geoff/Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuggerMuggered/pseuds/HuggerMuggered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has always needed a hand to keep going when the world gets to him. Geoff, since the moment he took the little man into his home, has been more than willing to be that hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to Your Old Man

Gavin has this thing that he does, and it always annoys the shit out of Geoff.

Most people would assume that this thing has to do with the constant whining, or all the British slang terms, or horrible Minecraft Letsplays, or the randomly jumping onto Geoff’s back when he’s barbecuing and almost burning off his mustache— but it doesn’t.

Gavin sometimes forgets that he’s amazing, and Geoff hates that.

His blood absolutely boils under his skin when Gavin gets that look in his eyes and that turn to his lips that suggests that a comment has gotten to him and thrown him for the rest of the day. He looks like a ghost of himself, on those days. His eyes are dull and he doesn’t move from his chair or text Dan incessantly or rile up Ray and Michael until they froth over and destroy someones personal property.

Geoff knows that it can be rough, living life in the publics eye. People might not see it, but Gavin is the kind of person who likes privacy- at least a certain measure of it. He keeps some pictures to himself, doesn’t post certain journals, and lives his life on the internet carefully. But their videos are never private and Gavin’s on-air persona just doesn’t sit right with some people. And, just like the people who leave the comments that call him dim and dumb and useless- Gavin sometimes has the inability to separate their commentary from his real life.

So when Geoff sees Gavin go dull, he usually knows the reason; and he usually has a plan.

“Lunch!” Geoff shouts, just barely clipping the end of Ray’s newest recording with his call. The younger man rolls his eyes but keeps working his footage into a save state while Michael picks up the cords that have rolled around the floor from the recording. Gavin continues duly clicking at the footage on his screen- headphones on. He hasn’t heard Geoff.

So Geoff takes it upon himself to stand and wander over and then drape himself as heavily onto Gavin’s shoulders as he can, imitating the dead-doll weight Gavin likes to use against him so often.

Now Gavin notices, and rolls his shoulders under Geoff’s weight as he remains slumped on his shoulders- trying not to laugh as Gavin pulls down his headset.

“Prick.” Gavin says, something that hints at a laugh curling at the edge of his lips. That’s good, because it means the dullness hasn’t fully taken over yet.

“Lunch.” Geoff insists, and it’s the most normal thing in the world. It’s every day and his best friend slash roommate slash sometimes kid and it’s lunch time— He’ll remind Gavin about all this over the course of the next hour, no worries.

Gavin looks dubious. On days like this he’ll sometimes insist that he’ll get something from the kitchen and then he’ll end up not eating- drinking down a red bull to stay awake and just forcing himself to edit.

Geoff narrows his eyes and pushes down harder on Gavin’s shoulders- forcing Gavin to slip down in his chair a little.

“Lunch~” He insists, trailing off at the end of his words like a whining dog. “Gavvvvyyyy-”

“Alright, alright- What are we doing?” Gavin sighs, and Geoff has won. He pulls back as Gavin begins to pull off his headphones and click out of windows, saving his editing so that none of the work will go to waste while Geoff drags him on his adventure.

“I’m starving- Let’s do Mikes.” Geoff says.

“Bit of a drive, that.” Gavin answers.

“Not like you’re behind the wheel.” Geoff says, and smiles and grabs Gavins shirt to tug him up and out of the chair because he’s going far too slow for his taste. He’s rewarded with the noises that make Gavin Gavin- and he’s quite sure that’s the start of a gleam of plotted revenge in Gavin’s eyes.

Good.

Out of the office and in the car- on the road with the music going and Gavin’s feet on the console, Gavin’s eyes go dull again. He’s staring out the window, one hand on his phone and the other under his chin.

Geoff can’t exactly punch him in the dick until they’re at a red-light, and they’ve been far too lucky so far to be stuck in traffic, so he turns to words instead.

“Burnie told me your new poster sold out of first prints- They’ve got to order more done for Australia and Europe already.” Geoff says, eyes on the road. In his peripherals he can see Gavin shift, with no answer.

“The costumes for RTX are done- Griffon is threatening to make us full-sized TnT blocks for show- I’m not carrying that around.” He mutters, but Gavin just nods.

“And the last Minecraft Let’splay hit 75,000 this morning.” He continues.

Time Gavin’s mouth turns downward, and Geoff’s found the sore spot. He focuses in on it, makes it his target.

“Lot of nasty comments though- Did you see what one of those dicks said about Jack? Guy can’t catch a break.” Geoff says, turning off onto another street. His hands and feet are on auto-pilot, he’s focused on Gavin.

“None of them know what they’re talking about.” Geoff says even more gently. Gavin’s eyes are on the road ahead, but his grip on his phone is rock solid. “I mean, what kind of stock can we put in them if they’re calling Mr. Beardo an asshole?”

Something flickers in Gavin’s eyes before he shuts them and knocks his head back against the head-rest, rolling it around.

“I mean, am I right or am I right?” Geoff asks, grinning under his facial hair as he turns into the sub shop parking lot and brakes; putting an elbow on his armrest and turning to face Gavin fully.

“They can’t define us.” Geoff says as Gavin opens his eyes and smiles- just at the edge of dullness, a smile of someone waking up.

“Yeah- Now let’s go. You were starving, right?” Gavin asks, pulling off his seat belt.

“Fuck yeah. I’m hungry as dicks.”

Gavin sometimes forgets that he’s amazing, but Geoff always remembers. And he’ll always remind him, one way or another.


End file.
